


Birthday Special

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nudity, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings had never been quite this comfortable in the past, but Samandriel quickly learned the value of slowing down to enjoy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Special

Samandriel was already on his second cup of tea, steam rolling out from the lip of the light yellow mug. It was one Dean had seen at a flea market and Cas insisted on buying back when they were in college. They each had their own. Castiel's was dark blue with swirls of black and white, one Samandriel had made him in high school sculpture class. Dean's was green originally, a generic thing he'd found on his own that was a sage-type color. Samandriel and Castiel had stolen it on his last birthday and painted over the green with stripes of red and white, making it unintentionally Christmassy and very, very plaid. With how much of the print Dean wore, he knew what it was and laughed, crinkles by his eyes that made them look lighter.

The sun was glinting off the lake's surface outside as the fog finally cleared while morning turned to early afternoon. Eleven was probably a little late to wake up for the day, but it wasn't as if his job didn't allow it. Freelance photographer and sketch artist, the only boss he had to answer to was himself. Dean was wading in the shallows by the lake bank, completely nude and glorious in a way that made Samandriel's fingers itch for a shutter or a pencil.

That was one perk of living so far from anyone else, theirs literally being the only house on the lake since Samandriel's father owned it and got say in who built where. Well, he owned almost half of their small town but that wasn't really the point. The point was that Dean could stand out there, bowed legs sunk into the water up to his knees and Samandriel could sit at the kitchen table and watch without worry of his boyfriend getting arrested for indecent exposure. The most that could happen was for Cas' brother Gabriel to show up and start making jokes about getting a free show. Samandriel's lips quirked up at the side from the memory.

Offbeat thuds came from the direction of the stairwell and even without looking Samandriel could picture Castiel's groggy face and wrecked hair. The coffee pot was still warm, but by the time Castiel poured his mug full with vanilla creamer and raw sugar it was almost cold. Dean didn't understand it, drinking his hot with only a teaspoon of sugar and no creamer in sight, but Cas always had preferred cold beverages, given the choice. All of them drank tea, but Samandriel was the only one who would forgo coffee in favor of it. The bitterness of coffee was sharp, hard and it made his tongue run against the roof of his mouth when he thought about it. Tea on the other hand was softer, even the Irish breakfast and that was the strongest he had. This morning wasn't quite so urgent, so he settled down with some Earl Grey and an antique dining chair. Castiel walked around him, briefly obscuring his view before sitting down next to him.

Bright blue eyes got brighter when they landed on the object of Samandriel's attention. Castiel took a deep drink of his coffee and chuckled, voice still deep and a little roughened by sleep. "That is a nice sight to wake up to, isn't it?"

Samandriel laughed and nodded. One of the things he loved most was that the three of them could talk and talk and talk, but sometimes they didn't need more than ten words between them to communicate effectively. It was most obvious in the mornings, when the majority of their time was preoccupied in kisses and gentle hands rather than conversation. Dean turned and stalked out of the water, grabbing his towel on the dock to dry himself off. Most would assume Castiel to be the instigator of their semi-naturalist lifestyle, but it was all Dean. A life of repression and living under his father's heavy hand had made him eager to do anything that let him feel free. Often the three of them walked around in the nude, unless of course there was company.

The glass doors to the deck slid open and Dean walked inside, bright smile on his face that made him look ten years younger. He kissed them both, Samandriel first, just on the tip of the nose, then Castiel, a light press of lips to the other man's forehead.

"Think I might fish later." They watched as he made his way around the kitchen, rinsing the butter knife that was still covered in raspberry jam from Samandriel's toast. "I catch anything you gonna cook it, Cas?"

Castiel peered over at him and nodded, small grin on his face. Dean smiled back in kind and pulled the fridge open, rooting around one of the middle drawers before he found what he was looking for. A tall, round plastic container was wrapped in foil, not likely for any other purpose than to keep others from seeing inside. Dean came back over to them and held it out for Samandriel to take. He set his mug down and grabbed it, cold foil making him shiver a bit. The sheets of metal were peeled away and dropped onto the table carelessly.

Inside the plastic was a large cupcake. The cake portion was obscenely blue and he laughed a little, a smile growing on his face the more he looked the confection over. Frosting was piled high, faintly silver and covered in black sprinkles.

Castiel leaned over and kissed his shoulder, lips warm as he spoke softly. "Happy birthday, Samandriel."

Samandriel looked up at Dean and stood, setting his treat beside his tea. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and hefted himself up to wrap his legs around Dean's waist. Dean laughed and kissed him. "Don't get all huggy with me, the cupcake was Cas' idea, I was just gonna wake you up with a blowjob and shower sex and call it a day."

Samandriel laughed and shook his head and next to them Castiel set his cup down and stood to join them, a hand on both of their backs. "There's no reason we can't still do that, though."

Dean looked at Cas and his eyes changed, liquid heat entering them that made Samandriel flash back to the night before, of when he rode Dean on the deck outside their bedroom. He could still hear the slight drawl, exaggerated with arousal and a lack of self control, of the deep voice in his ear _just like that, baby, so good_.

That same voice interrupted his thoughts, pulling him back into the kitchen. "What d'you think, birthday boy?"

He bit his lower lip and pulled himself a little closer to Dean, looking sidelong at Castiel as he spoke. "The birthday boy thinks he hasn't been spanked as was promised to him at the party yesterday."

Castiel swallowed roughly, his eyes heating like Dean's had. "Don't worry, Samandriel, I'll keep my promise."

Dean started moving them through the kitchen to the living room and Samandriel couldn't remember any time before in his life that was quite this perfect.


End file.
